As DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area, The principal way of increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors.
Conventional stacked capacitor DRAM arrays utilize either a buried bit line or a non-buried bit line construction. With buried bit line constructions, bit lines are provided in close vertical proximity to the bit line contacts of the memory cell field effect transistors (FETs), with the cell capacitors being formed horizontally over the top of the word lines and bit lines. With non-buried bit line constructions, deep vertical contacts are made through a thick insulating layer to the cell FETs, with the capacitor constructions being provided over the word lines and beneath the bit lines. Such non-buried bit line constructions are also refer:red to as "capacitor-under-bit line" or "bit line-over-capacitor" constructions, and are the subject of this invention.